


Challenger Deep (Chrysalis - Part Four)

by GirlinaZorroMask



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlinaZorroMask/pseuds/GirlinaZorroMask
Summary: Poetry series - part (4) of (4)
Kudos: 1





	Challenger Deep (Chrysalis - Part Four)

I dream of you  
As I disintegrate  
And slip  
into the sopor  
Of your whispered words  
And nimble fingertips  
That warp and weft  
The silken promises  
Now surrounding me,  
Drowning me,  
In a sable solace  
Of cerulean sighs,  
And the fluorescent dark mire  
Of a burnt-indigo sky.

Floating,  
I dream of you,  
In this sea made from  
Dissonant chords  
And minor keys,  
Search the plumbs and  
Endless deep for you,  
Blindly  
Weakly  
Reach out and cry for you -  
For your figment form  
To redeem me,  
Absolve me,  
Lift me to ascension  
from this hadal zone  
and zero ground.

But I sink  
As I yield  
My fruitless wish for you,  
Agianst the weight  
Of the longing  
And hollow hope for you  
As it Emerges within me -  
Spindling inside  
And through  
And around me,  
Cocooning me  
In the dragonfly wing-beat  
Of your eyelashes  
Against my cheek,  
And the warm, silent press  
Of your touch  
On the cold  
Lilac  
Bow of my lip.

I sleep,  
Dreamless  
As I take form for you,  
Whirled and whipped  
Through twilight swells where  
I forget you,  
Then wake  
And hatch  
And emerge  
without you,  
Before I take your hand  
At the surface  
And fly  
As the part of you  
That breathes in me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Twitter, Tumblr, and here on Ao3: @rockhoochie


End file.
